1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a foldable ornament frame structure and, more particularly, to a foldable ornament frame structure that, after being folded has a reduced occupation space.
2. Description of the Related Art
To create a pleasant atmosphere in celebration days, ornaments are often used to symbolize the specific celebration.
As shown in FIG. 1, the structure of a conventional ornament frame 1a comprises a plurality of support rods 10a that are bent to form planar patterns of approximately the same size. The support rods 10a are superposed together in a manner to cross over each other at an upper portion 11a and lower portion 12a, both upper and lower portions 11a, 12a defining a central axis of the ornament frame 1a. The support rods 10a are fixedly attached to one another at the upper and lower portions 11a, 12a, which achieves the ornament frame 1a. 
Unfortunately, when the moments of celebration are over, the placement of the ornament frame 1a needs a non-negligible occupation space. The ornament frame 1a has a skeleton that is principally composed of the support rods 10a that, when stored, are not very resistant to the weight of other products stacked thereon and may be deformed. Furthermore, vis-à-vis the manufacturer or the seller, this conventional ornament frame 1a is cumbersome to store because it cannot be folded and requires a substantial occupation space. Because the ornament frame 1a needs a substantial occupation, its storage and carrying therefore have significant inconveniences that need to be improved.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a foldable ornament frame structure that, after being folded, has a substantially reduced occupation space, which therefore provides an easy use of the ornament frame for carrying and sales.
To accomplish the above and other objectives, a foldable ornament frame structure of the invention comprises a first movable part, a second movable part, and a plurality of support rods. The first and second movable parts are respectively mounted at a top and a bottom of the ornament frame structure. The support rods connect the first movable part to the second movable part around the ornament frame to outline the ornamental shape of the ornament frame. The first and second movable parts respectively include a plurality of strips that are superposed and cross over one another at approximately respective central portions thereof. A hinge passes through the central portions to pivotally connect the strips together, the support rods connecting the strips of the first and second movable parts to outline the ornamental shape of the ornament frame structure.
To provide a further understanding of the invention, the following detailed description illustrates embodiments and examples of the invention, this detailed description being provided only for illustration of the invention.